The packaging of integrated circuit (IC) devices configured for use in power applications, (e.g. IC devices designed to transport and/or regulate electrical power), presents challenges unique from those faced when packaging conventional IC dice not configured for use in power applications. By way of example, IC power packages generally conduct more current and produce more thermal energy than their conventional non-power related counterparts. Additionally, the size and spacing of the leads is generally more restricted in power packages.
The encapsulation of IC power packages has conventionally been performed on an individual device area level. More particularly, a mold cavity is placed over a leadframe panel. The mold cavity generally includes a number of mold runners that are used to guide molding material to individual device areas of the leadframe panel. The singulation of IC power packages has conventionally been accomplished via known trim and forming methods. In these methods, a custom-tooled die is used to punch the encapsulated packages out from the leadframe panel. Subsequently, the leads are generally formed to a desired configuration, again employing custom tooling.
Although the aforementioned methods are effective in producing IC devices for use in power applications, there are continuing efforts to develop more efficient methods and apparatuses.